


Coffee Dates

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (true love/romance)

It had started with a cup of coffee.

Greg had come down to the morgue for an autopsy report and found Molly signing for receipt of a new body, to go with the three she already had. She’d sounded so apologetic when she said she hadn’t finished the autopsy for his case yet, so tired, that he offered to get her a cup of coffee before he’d even thought about it.

Her smile was well worth the trip up to the officers’ break room and back again.

He made it a sort of habit after that, of bringing Molly a cup of coffee when he got one for himself, of seeing if she’d eaten when he and Donavon were ordering in, of checking on her in general, making sure she got home all right.

It took another cup of coffee for Greg to realize just how much he’d been thinking about her. 

They’d caught a case that took several days— a fairly straightforward murder, nothing interesting enough to merit involving Sherlock— but Greg had been going for close to twelve hours straight when he stepped out for a cup of coffee and, unthinking, bought one for Molly, too. He got all the way to the doorway of the morgue before he realized that she’d gone home hours ago, when her shift ended.

He stared at the dark, empty room for a long moment— until a light clicked on.

“Oh, it’s you!” said Molly, one hand to her heart. “You gave me a start, Greg. I just got called in, and I’ll get started on that new case right away—”

“No,” he interrupted. “I mean, yes, please, as soon as you can, but… Would you like to get coffee sometime? With me?”

She frowned at the two cardboard cups in his hand. “Right now?”

“What? Oh, yes, this is yours,” he said, passing one to her. “But later. When we don’t have a case.”

“Oh,” said Molly, fiddling with her cup. “Like… like a date?”

“Yes,” Greg replied, smiling at her hopeful tone. “A date.”

She smiled back. “Then I would love to.”

THE END


End file.
